Deep Dive Gill Grunt
'Deep Dive Gill Grunt '''es la contraparte SuperCharger de Gill Grunt en [[Skylanders: SuperChargers|''Skylanders: SuperChargers]]. Su vehículo asignado es el Reef Ripper. Características Apariencia En esta versión, Gill Grunt usa un casco con lentes color azul con un bordado naranja, unos tanques de misiles en cada mano, unas aletas de buzo naranjas y un nuevo propulsor de agua. Su arma es ahora un tridente dorado. Etimología 'Deep Dive Gill Grunt '''significa "Gill Grunt inmersión profunda". Jugabilidad Gill Grunt now possesses a trident which he can jab his opponents with, and unleash powerful blasts of Lightning with it. Gill Grunt can now use his jet pack to create waves to wash away foes. His Soul Gem allows him to use his trident to summon a storm which rains lightning down on enemies. Estadísticas Estadísticas de ''Racing En Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, Deep Dive Gill Grunt está casi completamente equilibrado en sus estadísticas. Todos ellos son buenos, con su manejo y poder de disparo siendo marginalmente mejores que sus otras estadísticas. Como SuperCharger, tiene acceso a las modificaciones del vehículo. Cuando se combina con su Reef Ripper, obtiene un gran impulso a su manejo y potencia moderada su aceleración y poder de fuego. Se agregan pequeños aumentos a la velocidad máxima y la armadura. Como piloto de IA, utiliza el Gold Rusher con los modos de Gearwork Kit para Suelo, Buzz Wing para el cielo y su Reef Ripper con las modificaciones supercargadas para carreras marinas. Habilidades Gill Grunt ahora posee un tridente con el que puede golpear a sus oponentes y desatar ráfagas poderosas de relampagos con él. Gill Grunt ahora puede usar su propulsor para crear olas que eliminen a los enemigos. Su Gema del alma le permite usar su tridente para invocar una tormenta que llueve sobre los enemigos. Disponibilidad * Deep Dive Gill Grunt exclusivamente esta disponible en el paquete de carreras del Trofeo marino junto con el Reef Ripper. Media Deep Dive Gill Grunt Meet the Skylanders SuperChargers Gill Grunt and Reef Ripper Skylanders SuperChargers - Deep Dive Gill Grunt's Soul Gem Preview (Fear the Fish) Galería DD_Gill_Grunt_en_juego_1.jpg DD_Gill_Grunt_en_juego_2.jpg DD_Gill_Grunt_en_juego_3.jpg DD_Gill_Grunt_upgrade.png|Deep Dive Gill Grunt con su nuevo tridente de su mejora "tridente desatado" y nuevo casco de su ruta "Invoca tormentas" Deep_Diver_Gill_Grunt_toy.jpg|Figura de Deep Dive Gill Grunt DD_Gill_Grunt_y_Reef_Ripper_en_paquete.jpg|Deep Dive Gill Grunt Reef Ripper en el paquete de Carrera marina Ilustracion_de_DD_Gill_Grunt_y_Reef_Ripper.jpg|Ilustración de Deep Dive Gill Grunt y el Reef Ripper Concepto_de_DD_Gill_Grunt.jpg|Conceptos de vestimentas previas de Deep Dive Gill Grunt Concepto_de_DD_Gill_Grunt.png|Más vestimentas previas de Deep Dive Gill Grunt Curiosidades * A diferencia de sus versiones anteriores, el propulsor de Deep Dive Gill Grunt (si no se elige la ruta Tejedor de agua) no requiere segundos de recarga. ** Sin embargo, la característica de su nuevopropulsor se basa en elegir la ruta de Teedor de agua. * Él, Zap, Punk Shock y Wham-Shell son los únicos Skylanders de agua con habilidades basadas en la electricidad. ** Deep Dive Gill Grunt es el único de los tres que no es de la realeza. * Deep Dive Gill Grunt tiene similitudes con el héroe de DC Comics, Aquaman. Ambos están conectados a la vida marina, ambos tienen colores verde y naranja en sus combinaciones de colores y ambos tienen tridentes para armas. Ver También * Gill Grunt * Reef Ripper Category:Personajes Category:Skylanders Category:SuperChargers Category:Skylanders: SuperChargers Category:Personajes de Skylanders: SuperChargers Category:Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing Category:Personajes de Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing Category:Elemento Agua Category:Skylanders de Agua Category:Personajes jugables Category:Personajes masculinos Category:Skylanders masculinos Category:SuperChargers masculinos Category:Skylanders con armas Category:Personajes de cómic Category:Gillmen Categoría:SuperChargers de Agua